1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to attachment mechanism and, more particularly, to an attachment mechanism for stroller tray accessory, which is always maintained at a horizontal position during the forward-backward switching of the handle.
2. Related Art
Infant strollers have been popular for many years to provide a convenient transportability. Conventionally, most of these strollers are made collapsible or even collapsible with a single hand.
A prior art of the collapsible stroller is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,799 wherein the handle is movable between the first and the second positions. In detail, the occupant of the stroller faces the moving direction (i.e., with its back to the user) in the first position. This is particularly suitable for older infants. On the other hand, the face of the occupant is opposite to the moving direction (i.e., with its face to the user) in the second position. As such, the user of the stroller can monitor the occupant during the use of the stroller. Such design is also disclosed in Taiwanese Patent Publication Nos. 238,635 and 265,717.
But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose that the invention is intended to because no tray accessory is provided.
Another prior art of the stroller having a detachable and rotatable tray accessory is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,384. Food, beverages, children"" toys, etc., can be put on the tray portion of this accessory. However, such previous design suffers from a disadvantage; that is, the tray accessory is affixed to the handle for the purpose of increasing the stability of the tray accessory during transportation. As a result, the tray accessory is not appropriate to mount to the handle. This is because the tray accessory may slant to face downward when the position is switched from the first to the second.
In view of the foregoing, such strollers with the function of forward-backward switching usually does not have a mounted tray accessory.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an attachment mechanism for the stroller tray accessory, which is maintained at a horizontal position during the forward-backward switching of the handle.
The advantages of the present invention are realized by providing an attachment mechanism for the stroller tray accessory comprising an attachment means on both sides of the tray accessory, a cylindrical member sleeved on the handle having a circumferential flange pivotably attached to the attachment means, two channels extending from a space coincidental respectively with each handle on a horizontal line, and a positioning means slidingly received in one of the channels for securing the tray accessory to the cylindrical member, thereby effecting a switching between the forward and backward positions of the handle wherein the tray accessory is movable when the positioning means clears one of the channels. By utilizing this, the tray accessory is maintained at a horizontal position during the position switch of the handle.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.